


can we be friends?

by somewhereiguess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drarrython, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Male Character, Gryffindor, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhereiguess/pseuds/somewhereiguess
Summary: a tragic love story in the wizarding world between to unlikely loversorthere's a resorting. harry is placed in hufflepuff and has to dorm with his deep secreted crush draco malfoy. little does he know a certain someone shares the same intense feeling he does too. but what feeling could this be? and who?- - - - -im not good with descriptions, just read it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in quarantine and im very sleep deprived also i might have been crying a lot writing this no one will know 
> 
> \-----------------------
> 
> i guess just read the tags i will be adding more i just don't know how to tag and my mind just went "blank bonk no thoughts in here". 
> 
> so that's fun ok just read it

_Harry_

"Attention, please! Over the course of last year, I have watched you all grow and change through the sinister evil that struck our school. The ministry, Professor Dumbledore and I have decided that you will all re-sorted!"

The great hall erupted with shouts of disagreement and whispers of confusion.

"Silence. SILENCE! Please, dear students. I know this is shocking and we are all deeply sorry to bring the news so shortly. We think it is the best solution for our school. I am sure you will find new friends with your classmates".

_'Well, shit!' Harry thought to himself. 'Now I'm going to be placed in Slytherin!'_

"Bloody hell mate. Mione, Harry's gone all pale. You alright?" Ron questioned with remorse, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's just that... can I tell you a secret" Harry looked around to check if anyone was staring. He leant over towards Ron and Hermione, they all leaned in. They were now head to head. As harry confessed to his friends, a special someone spied on the trio.

\- - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione_

"Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall called

"Good luck," Hermione said with a small smile. In her mind, she hoped that harry would be sorted back into Gryffindor so the trio could stay together.

Harry made his way to the sorting hat, unnecessary sweat had formed on his forehead. The sorting hat touched his head for the second time in his schooling years.

"HUFFLEPUFF!!!" The hat roared

Wide eyes of shook and confused faces sprouted from his best friend faces and everyone in the hall. He stood up from the chair and made his way to his new house, high fiving hands with the prefects and getting pats on the backs from his new housemates.

"What the actual hell?" Ron turned to Hermione with a displeased face.

"Oh, don't make that face Ronald! Hufflepuff are-are nice! Harry will do just fine" Hermione said raising her voice at the end as if it were a question. Internally she worried and had hoped Harry would be in Gryffindor.

"Harry in Hufflepuff? Seriously? That's the best joke of my whole life. I would've thought he would be placed in Slytherin"

"I'm just a bit confused about why he's in Hufflepuff. Of all houses, the sorting hat chose Hufflepuff"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Harry_

"Welcome welcome, the famous Harry Potter, I didn't expect to see you in my dorm this year?" A new voice greeted him with a small laugh

Harry turned his head to the left to be greeted with a boy with light blue eyes and messy blond hair. Harry remembered the new boy being called Ernie Macmillan. Harry has never spoken much and rarely noticed him in all of his schooling years.

"I know. I could not believe it either"

"Ouch, that kinda hurt," Ernie said and made a cross with his hands over his heart.

"No, no no no" Harry quickly replied feeling guilty with what he had just said, "I meant being sorted into Hufflepuff"

"I know, I know I'm just messing with you" Ernie replied walking past Harry and slapping Harry on the shoulder.

Harry hazed around the room, he felt at home. The room had a comforting aura. A feeling of security, warmth and calmness. In the room, it consisted of three beds with their backboards against the wall forming a circle in the middle of the room. The bed's all were fitted with the same pattern; brown and gold sheets with a brown pillow. A small window to the side of the beds above their bedside dresser.

The floor was a dark oak worn out floorboards with a brown rough carpet with tiny bits of frills sticking out showing it age. The walls were bricked with some parts with paint residue as if they used to be painted but overtime they never repaired it. There were three desks stationed paired with one bathroom across from Harry's new bed.

_'Maybe this is for the best' Harry thought to himself. 'No more fighting, or getting into trouble'._

Although going on adventures and protecting the school was exhilarating and enjoyable, it did get exhausting sometimes. Harry just wanted this year to be nice and be a normal student. Achieve great marks, study, stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, make new friends and just live life here instead of being in a constant state of fear and always on guard.

"They seemed to have made a mistake", Harry's new roommate spoke, "There's another bed!"

"So?" Harry asked

"It has been like three hours since the resorting has ended and no one has come to replace the spot"

"Well Ernie" Harry clapped his hands, "I guess it's just the two of us"

Ernie smiled brightly and Harry started a friendly conversation asking all there is to know about Ernie. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

Harry unlocked his trunk and took out his sleepwear. It was an oversized, worn-out hazel brown base colour with mocha coloured strips and a pocket on his left side with a brown bear embroidered on it. It unintentionally fitted with the Hufflepuff look but in reality, it was some old Pyjamas of Dudleys that didn't fit him anymore.

"Alright, I'm going to have a shower don't come in," Harry told Ernie

"Yeah yeah," Ernie replied, his eyes staying glued to the daily mail gossip page.

\- - - - - -

The hot water spurted out of the showerhead. It felt nice on Harry's skin, it was warm. Unlike the Gryffindor showers, they had cubicles that they had to share with the other housemates. No private in dormitory bathrooms for them. It was incredibly unfair but it worked-ish.

The hot water would run out before reaching the third years allocated time. but that was the spirit, they were Gryffindors after all. They were brave, not that smart, strong-willed and bolled. Everyone was on their high horse to admit that they were all a mess at creating a system. The prefects suggested that the showers were first in the first serve. Soon, they found students started to gradually leave the great hall after meals earlier and earlier trying to secure a cubicle. Finally, Professor Mcgonnalge decided to take action and have a shower timetable for the house to strictly follow.

Stepping out of the steaming shower Harry felt around for his towel.

'Goddammit,' Harry cursed under his breath. "I could use Ernie's towel? I'm sure he won't mind"

Harry hastily weighed the pros and cons of this plan. 'He might find it weird or he just won't ever find out!'

He then nodded his head with approval, it would be final. He's not a creep! He put on his glasses using a tissue paper to wipe the lenses from the mist, and then walked up to the door and opened it just a bit so Ernie would hear him.

"Ernie!" No one replied

"Ernie!" He tried again

"Ernie! Are you even awake?" He called for the third time

Harry sighed and decided to poke his head out. Ernie's curtains were closed around his bed signalling that he must be asleep.

'Just my luck' Harry thought. It was quite late, and with Ernie asleep, it gave the perfect opportunity, 'I could just change in the dorm area?' Harry thought.

With a plan in mind, Harry quickly dashed out of the bathroom and to his bed. His clothes falling from his arms from his swift movements. He leant down to his trunk, retrieved his towel and turned around to pick up his fallen clothes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" A hissing voice screamed

"Malfoy! What the fuck are you doing in my dorm!"

"Shut your mouth and put some clothes on! Your- your fuck!"

Harry shortly turned around in a hurry and put his clothes on. Draco stood behind him rubbing his eyes and muttering inaudible words to Harry about

"Okay, you can turn around now" Harry spoke

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?" Harry said with confusion in his voice

Draco slowly turned around with closed eyes.

"Malfoy, I'm not naked anymore. You can stop being an idiot and open your eyes"

Draco gradually opened one eye then the other once he saw harry was fully dressed.

"Good. I'm going to be bleach my eyes" Draco marched past Harry with a huff


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi again
> 
> slow updates yeah very slow 
> 
> expect more? I don't have an updating schedule...
> 
> this chapter is a bit short next chapter should be longer maybe

_Hermione_

Everyone sat in the great hall waited with anticipation for Hermione Granger's sorting. A glance to the houses you could tell by their looks who wanted Hermione the most. Almost everyone expected the sorting hat to yell Ravenclaw, but strangely, it was as if the sorting hat was listening to what Hermione was saying.

Even Dumbledore who like everyone expected for Hermione to be placed in Ravenclaw as soon as the hat was placed on her head, instead of this waiting and waiting. No one could believe what Hermione was saying, what she was thinking nor what was going through her head.

"Please not Ravenclaw"

A few people, mainly the Ravenclaw house and Slytherin thought it was useless. She was the smartest witch in their grade and deserved to be in Ravenclaw.

They were wrong

"Gryffindor!" The hat roared

Hermione visibly relaxed. Her shoulders slumping back down and a small smile forming on her face. The Gryffindor house cheered once again for her staying. Hermione got off the stool and made her way back to the spot she had sat in. She expected to feel Harry's warm hug and congratulations from him too but nothing came. She remembered that Harry was sorted in Hufflepuff and now where she sat in front of Ron everything felt out of place. It was kinda unfair, to say the least. The trio was 2/3 complete.

"Ronald Weasely!"

No one paid attention to the Weasley boy's sorting. Soon he was back at the Gryffindor table with Hermione in front of him.

\- - - - - - - - -

_The trio_

Harry Potter and Ron with Hermione in tow walked down the hall sharing their thoughts about the sorting when they reached Harry's entrance to his common room.

"I can not believe that we're split up. Malfoy's in Hufflepuff and Harry you're also in Hufflepuff. We haven't changed that much, have we? to have Malfoy in Hufflepuff", Ron rambled to his friends

"I feel the same way, it's unreal" Hermione agreed

"I hope he's not in my dorm. That'll be just so awkward" Harry spoke

"Agreed"

"It would be more than awkward, he's a Draco Malfoy. He might hurt you"

"Mione' I'll be alright. He probably won't be in my dorm"

"Ok, I trust you. It's just that I'll miss you"

"Oh come on Mione' we're not in the same house and some lessons together but we'll see each other"

"You know I'm also here" Ron chimed in Hermione rolled her eyes and hit Ron playfully

"I'll see you in History of Magic on Thursday and in Care of magical creatures on Monday morning" Harry reassured Hermione

"I'll miss you guys" Harry hugged his best friends like it was there last.

After a peaceful moment, they broke apart.

"I'll see you later mate, I'm tired as hell" Ron yawned

"Same"

"Bye Harry, see you tomorrow," Hermione said cheerfully, giving Harry one last hug before leaving.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ron_

Gazing outside of his window he found the room felt so lonely. With Harry gone, an empty spot in the room stayed. Harry's things were gone and his bed and side table vanished. It was like he was never there.

"Ron, it's late why are you still awake?" Seamus asked while giving a pat on Ron's shoulder

"Just thinking"

"About...."

"Nothing" Ron replies shortly and vid goodnight hurriedly

He made his way to his bed and slumped down on the edge staring at Harry's old spot. It was hard to understand. Everything had happened so quickly, he worried that harry might be lonely. The Hufflepuff students are very nice, but he just hopes that Harry will be okay. 'At least he wasn't sorted into Slytherin' Ron reassures himself again. A knock sounded throughout the dorm and a prefects head popped in to tell them it's time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for once again reading! don't forget to give kudos or comment on any mistakes I made, there is probably mistakes so feel free!
> 
> next chapter we'll see more drarry action
> 
> l xx


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooh oooh 
> 
> look who it is back from the dead 
> 
> mental health not that bad anymore 
> 
> i have a kpop stan acc on insta; @abakerwithluv 
> 
> wfiefiejwfjewif beeep beep 
> 
> enjoy it

_Ernie_

It had been five weeks since the resorting and the dorm had not been a great place. Every time Draco and Harry were both in the dorm the atmosphere felt tight and uncomfortable. Ernie had to give them some slack, they were both known to be arch enemies, but doesn't that get old? They're both in the same dorm now and in the same classes and then in the fifth year at Hogwarts. They should be putting their differences aside. Right?

Ernie shook his head and sighed. He sat on his bed with a book of Herbology. He looked up and watched Harry get up from his desk and walked past Draco then rolling his eyes and Draco turning his head deliberately to avoid eye contact. Once Harry had returned to the dorm with a suspicious book in hand, Ernie paid no mind to it, but one thing was for sure he was fed up. 'This has to stop' He thought.

"Guys" Draco looked up from what he was doing, and Harry stopped as well, "We need to talk"

* * *

_Harry_

"If this is about Draco, I don't care".

Harry did in fact care. For some reason over the past few weeks with Draco being everywhere he went, Harry couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever since the trio had followed him to Borgin and Burkes, where they overheard Draco threatening Borgin and insisting that he fix an unknown object.

Nevertheless, this caring wasn't heartfelt, Harry still felt major hatred for that boy. At least that's what Harry liked to tell himself. Draco still was the one who called Hermione a 'mud blood' and has a long history of bullying the Weasleys all through his family. Hermione and Ron were still his best friends and he is incredibly loyal, and he won't ditch them for this weird feeling in his chest whenever he sees Draco.

'I don't like him' Harry yelled at himself, scrunching up his face which then turned into a small smile when he thought about how Draco looks so proud of himself when he makes potions or the way he styles his hair, or when he bickers to his friends about something he is passionate about, or his-

'No!' Harry thought again and slapped himself, 'No more'

* * *

_Draco_

"I'm not talking"

"Come on Draco. Harry?" Ernie turned to Harry "You guys are driving me insane. Do you know how awkward it is in this room whenever you guys are both in here?"

Draco rolled his eyes and turned around back to his book without a word.

"Oh, come on" Ernie yelled, "This dorm is literally what muggles call **HELL** "

"Whatever" Draco replied, making a sour face

In the back of his mind, there was this pull of hope that he could just make amends with Harry and they could finally make peace. Now in the same house and dorm with Harry, Draco's feelings towards Harry had changed? It was quite surprising to Draco; he had never had these thoughts before.

Harry was Draco's arch-nemesis. He knew that. But, Harry with his perfectly messy hair, shinning smile, his close friends who actually care about him and his natural genes that make him good at everything. It infuriated Draco but also made him drift off in classes longingly dreaming about how things could be if they were-

‘Hmph’ Draco sounded, blocking his own thoughts that were becoming too painfully truthful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading! don't forget to leave kudos or comment on any mistakes I made, there is probably mistakes so feel free
> 
> l xx

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! dont forget to give kudos or comment on any mistakes i made, there is probably mistakes so feel free! 
> 
> l xx


End file.
